Realization
by IsisAndTheNight
Summary: With a new realization that Lois means more to him then previously thought, will Clark be able to take down the walls Lois has built around her heart? Ok so this short story I wrote as an alternative Clois ending to the season 8 episode Bride. Oneshot.


Ok so this short story I wrote as an alternative Clois ending to the season 8 episode Bride. I was really upset that they didn't give Clois fans even one kiss that season and that they had Lana come back at just that moment (dont get me wrong I am a Lana/Clana fan too...yes I love both Clana and Clois) but that was just mean haha. So yea it was bugging me all summer so I wrote a short story so that I wouldnt go completely crazy. I only found fanfiction a few days ago though so I do know its late now. I am loving season 9 so far though!

*Please Note* - I do not own any of these characters or the rights to them. I did however come up with the alternative ending.

**_Realization_**

Clark's world had already been tilting on its axis. The look Lois had given him while they danced at the wedding reception was full of vulnerability and uncertainty and it was in that moment when his heart had started to open up again. He had leaned towards her fully intending to kiss her as she too moved in closer. That was until the buzzing of people had caused them both to turn and look. That was when Clark's world was turned completely upside down.

"Lana…" Clark managed in a shocked voice. Lana was back.

Lois looked to Clark and saw his expression. She knew in that moment that she had been forgotten. She slowly slipped out of the barn and walked towards the house feeling hurt and defeated. How could she have thought that she stood a chance against Lana. "Well, you've done it again." Lois whispered to herself as she grabbed a bottle of wine. "You've lost."

Clark watched as Lana approached. "Hello Clark."

Suddenly Clark realized that thinking of something to say and just speaking to her in general wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "Hey Lana."

Lana glanced at the ground and then back at him. "So how are you?"

Clark realized for the first time since seeing the video Lana had left for him that he was actually doing ok. Better then just ok. "Actually I'm doing really great. I've been working at Daily Planet."

Relief filled her knowing that Clark wasn't angry with her. She smiled. "I know. I have read some of your articles. You really have turned into a grade A reporter haven't you?"

"Yea well I have Lois to thank for that." Clark stated in a voice filled with affection for the strong headed woman that was now such a big part of his life.

Lana looked around briefly. "Where did she go anyways? I thought I saw her with you when I first came in."

"Lois?" Clark gave a quick over of the barn. He didn't see her anywhere. He could not believe that he just forgot her the moment he saw Lana. He was a grade A idiot that was for sure.

"You two have really become close haven't you." It wasn't a question.

Close… Clark thought, isn't the half of it. Somewhere along the line he had fallen for Lois. He just hadn't realized it until now. Or maybe he had, but he was just to stubborn to admit it to himself. Truth was he had never felt anything so strong before. Yes he had loved Lana, would always love her, but he was no longer in love with her. No. He was in love with Lois, and it was about time she knew it.

"Well we were, but after what I just did I'm not so sure." he admitted. "I'm sorry Lana. It's nice seeing you again, but I have to go."

"I understand Clark." Lana gave him a supportive smile and a hug.

"I have some catching up to do with the bride anyways." Lana let go of Clark and watched as he gave her one of those heart melting grins and left to go find Lois. Although Lana's heart was broken she knew it was for the best. It was time for them both to move on. She knew she would always love him and that he would always love her, but she knew she wasn't his future, and she knew that he knew it too. So she went to look for Chloe.

Lost in her own deep thoughts, Lois didn't hear the sound of approaching foot steps. She was beyond the help of the bottle, so she let the tears silently fall. It wasn't until she saw his shadow that she noticed she wasn't alone. Sneaking a glance from under the cover of her lashes she realized it was Clark. Great of all the people! she thought. Trying her best to compose herself she wiped at her tears and stood. She tried smoothing out the creases in her dress, all while squirming under the intensity of Clark's stare. Growing frustrated and more insecure by the minute, she held her arm trying to make some feeling of security. "What do you want Smallville?" When Clark didn't answer she lifted her head to look at him. Fresh tears filled her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she said in a slightly raised voice. It was then the tears started to fall.

Clark stepped towards Lois and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to push him away, but soon gave up as every time she went to push him away he only held on to her tighter. She gave in and leaned on him as she got the crying out of her system. Clark slowly rocked her in his arms. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he thought it was best that he wait until she calmed down. Until then he was more then happy to just hold her.

Slowly Lois' cries subdued. When all that was left to do was sniffle she tried to step out of Clark's embrace. Clark's first instinct was to hold her tighter. He was not letting her go; not now, not ever. Clark released his arm from around her waist just enough to be able to look into her eyes. By now the redness had started to fade from her face, and all that was left was the look of someone who had just lost all hope. He slowly took his hand and caressed the side of her face, running his thumb over her quivering lips. This seemed to have gotten her attention and she looked up into his eyes.

Did she dare hope? Believe? That maybe, just this once, she might come first, and that just maybe someone could love her even with all her insecurities? Staring deep into Clark's eyes she asked the question that just might break her heart all over again. "Shouldn't you be at the reception with Lana?" Her voice more then a little shaky.

Moving in closer so that his lips were just inches from hers he looked deep into her soulful eyes. Into the eyes of the woman he came to love with such a fierceness it sometimes scared him. "Actually, I think I should be with the woman I'm madly in love with," He tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear causing her to shiver "And that woman is you Lois." Clark closed the remaining distance between them and their lips met.

His mouth lightly brushed hers and caused her lips to tingle. That was something new to her. Never had anyone's kiss effected her on such an emotional and physical level. So this is how it felt to be in love. Well one thing was certain, she didn't plan on ever letting it go. "Clark…" she whispered against his lips. It was all the encouragement he needed to deepen the kiss. She savoured the taste of him while pouring all her love into the kiss. To show him just how much she loved him back. She ran her fingers through his hair loving the feeling of it.

Not to long after they ended the kiss. Both too out of breath to continue. Clark rested his forehead against hers while running his thumb over her cheek. Lois looked into his eyes and smiled. It was enough to make his heart stop. Lois leaned into him and he encircled her with his muscular arms.

"I love you too Clark." she whispered as she leaned against him, eyes closed, and smiling. He kissed her forehead and she knew she was where she was supposed to be with the man she had always been destined to love. In his arms she was home.


End file.
